Bugman's future sidekick
by brokenHealer
Summary: Cell seems to remain in Yuki's houselod. Waiting for the entire week before he leaves. During the mean time Yuki show in her Insectagirl costume. Trying to convince him that she would be a good sidekick.


Hello brokenHealer here. I decided to make a small fic for ellsworth-toohey. I love her character, Yuki. She is well written character and stories that she's in are lovely and fun and fun to read about. A few days ago I made a pic following up with the fanfiction In ten days, where Yuki wanted to be Cell's sidekick. I also thought I should make fic out of it as well, hope you enjoy.

Cell belongs to Akira Toriyama

Yuki belongs to ellsworth-toohey

I only own the write up of this story

* * *

The large insect like creature was lying in the house, which had seemed to belong to the host Yuki. If not for her helping him out, Cell would have been dead by now without any process of evolving to the next stage. Gero's attempts to make the ultimate weapon would be all a failure and foolish that his project would go in vain as his hard works would be all for nothing. The green male tried to rub the humiliating thoughts off of his mind, he didn't want to think of himself as some bio-android that was created as some joke.

Lucky the owner of the house took him in, sure she was annoying with all the questions that lingered in the girls mind though he did appreciate her generosity. He would do Yuki a favor by making her the last and final victim once he evolves into his complete form. A dark grimace formed onto his face as the very thought came across his mind. Cell had to wait for three more years till the actual show to begin.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he heard feet streaking across the floor. He wondered what ruckus that Yuki was up to. "Hey Cell!" The girl call out for him from behind. The undeveloped creature wondered what the blue haired girl wanted to pester about this time. Perhaps some more information about what it was like in the future or what powers he had, considering that she misinterpreted to be a superhero from the future. He turned around to face her.

"What do you think of this outfit for your new sidekick?" Yuki grinned as she looked down at him. The bio-android took a moment to scan her from head to toe. She was wearing a black helmet, or if it was one he assumed. It seemed to have a pair of antennas sticking out from the head gear. She seemed to be wearing goggles over her eyes, the lenses were dark enough you could barely see where her blue orbs were. The rest of her figure was covered by a dark grey body suit accompanied by brown straps over her arms and shoulders, which seemed to support the wings that rested upon her back. Along with black gloves and boots.

The attire didn't seem as fashionable as some humans would wear. They seem to mostly complain about the style of the clothing and how uncomfortable they were, but Yuki didn't. "Was the outfit really necessary?" Cell didn't really care for the costume much, he more on confused why she was dressed like this since Yuki didn't usually seem to do that, not around him at least. "Cell every super hero and his sidekick needs a costume. It helps to cover the identity from the action and help so there won't be a clash between the normal daily route in life and superhero duties to save innocent lives." Yuki informed him. The fact that he didn't know much about earth's pop culture was kind of cute to Yuki. Like last time she was watching the ghost hunting show, she was amused how confused and irritated he was about it.

"So insectagirl will be out in action soon." She grinned. Cell didn't really understand nor cared about her super hero fantasy, she would definitely slow him down and be in the way while he tries to gain the android to achieve his forms. "I don't need a sidekick, I can handle things on my own." The bio-android spoke as he glared up at her with his slit eyes. "Well don't you remember me saving you from that predator that tried to eat you, and kept from my boyfriend finding out who you really are?" The blue haired girl brought up past subjects where she helped him out. Cell couldn't argue against that since it was true. "I was referring to in the future. I won't need you to back me up, you'll only get in the way." He was sure that he'd be strong enough not to need any of her services. "I'd be powerful enough to beyond to what you can't possibly imagine." He was re-assuring her, as if she hadn't already gotten the message.

"You may think that now but you might run into trouble later. What if there's something that you don't understand and need to be explained? As for pop culture for example, you don't understand all of it." The girl in the costume tried to explain that she could help the insect like creature in more than one way. "I'll be sure to ask my questions now than later, rather than being stuck in unpredictable problems." Cell informed Yuki. Of course this would result of taking turns of asking each other questions, even though they seemed to be doing that already. "As for now, I don't have any questions as I already know what I'd run into." He simply added on.

He was from the future after all, so he would know what's coming. Though the girl wanted to live the dream by helping the hero being at his side. Though she already seemed to be doing that now. Well it seemed crazy adventures with the bug guy wasn't really going to happen anytime soon. "At least turn the tables a bit and see how things go out a bit differently. It might be more interesting that way." The girl in the custom made costume suggested. "I might think about it." Cell said in a simple response, though it was enough to make the girl have a wide grin appear on her face. "Thank you Cell." Yuki went back to her room to get out of the current attire she was in.

Even though Cell said he might, that didn't mean he was going to, plus he was not created as a hero. The thought of it kind of amused him a bit, and the fact that Yuki hasn't puzzled all the piece together completely. He wondered how long it would be till she realize that he was the bad guy all along and just mixed the role of his part.


End file.
